


stargazing

by Me_Meow



Series: Gifts for Friends (AKA Mimi Claus) [8]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Dating, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Embarrassment, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, How do you write romance?, I'm Sorry For Torturing Kyo, Incorrect Quotes, Insomnia, Kissing, One Shot, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Romance, Star Gazing, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: When you and your girlfriend can't sleep.
Relationships: VY2 Yuuma/Yuzuki Yukari
Series: Gifts for Friends (AKA Mimi Claus) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671583
Comments: 12
Kudos: 2





	stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyo Matsumoto537 (YouTube)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kyo+Matsumoto537+%28YouTube%29).



Yuuma felt his eyes open up. He groaned as he turned over to check his alarm clock. 

It was freaking 2:39 a.m.

The pink-haired boy became annoyed. For the fifth time this week, he couldn’t sleep. And when he was awake, there was a low chance of him falling back asleep. Getting up, he went to get himself a glass of warm milk.

He walked down the hallways of the mansion, pretty much everyone’s bedroom doors were closed. Except for one.

The teenaged boy stopped in front of the open door, the plaque reading, ‘Yuzuki Yukari.’ He looked inside, nobody was lying in the bed.

He hummed in thought. What was his girlfriend doing up so early? Late? Honestly, he was too tired to figure out the difference.

Yuuma made his way to the kitchen, pouring a glass of milk into a cup. Placing it inside the microwave, he heard shuffling outside. 

Curious piping his interest, he waited until his milk was done before heading out to the balcony with it.

There she was.

Despite the chill of the night, Yukari was still wearing her bunny-themed pajamas, silently gazing up at the sky. She turned her head once she heard the balcony door opening.

“Hey,” she greeted him. “What are you doing up at a time like this?”

“I could ask the same to you.” He responded. Pulling her into a half-hug, he kissed her check cold from the air.

The moon-rabbit sighed. “I couldn’t sleep. So I decided to go stargazing.”

“I was just coming to get some milk. Do you mind if I join you?” Yuuma asked.

“You’re already here, so why not?” She shrugged, snuggling closer. They stayed silent until Yukari stated, “The stars are so beautiful tonight.”

Yuuma grunted. “They’re just giant balls of hot air.”

Yukari whipped her head to glare at him. “Hey, if you ruin this, I swear I’ll-”

She was interrupted when he finished, “But none of them are as big as my love you.”

Flustered, Yukari looked down at her lap, mumbling an “O-oh…”

The pink-haired male smirked, gently lifting his girlfriend’s embarrassed face with his thumb so that she was facing him. “I love you,” he murmured before leaning down to kiss her.


End file.
